Empire
by DragonFireOKN
Summary: A false prophacy is placed with the elves and it tells that Eragon will betray and destroy the Varden. The green egg has hatched but for whom? Will a dragon-less Eragon be able to uphold his promises?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I know that I wasn't originally going to write any more fanfiction but I have gotten ahead of schedule and have decided to write this. The last egg has hatched for Arya.

"Eragon, Arya wishes to see you at once!" A messenger said as he burst into the tent.

Eragon was busy cleaning Saphira's scales and was surprised to see the visitor. The rider slowly got to his feet and walked over to the young boy.

"Arya wishes to see me? Do you know what for?"

"No. She is waiting in the command trip. She said something about a prophecy."

Without waiting for Saphira, Eragon sprinted out of the tent and entered the command tent which was only a few away from his and Saphira's. Upon entering, he saw Arya with an exhausted expression on her face.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I have bad news Eragon. I have read over a prophecy in one of our ancient books and there is one about you."

"And?"

"It talks of you and Saphira. I am afraid it doesn't speak well of you. The prophecy says that you and Saphira will be forced to join the king. It will be you that will destroy the Varden."

Eragon stood there for several seconds without moving. He slowly reached his hand up and ran it through his hair.

"Me?"

"Yes. You know what we must do."

"You must separate me and Saphira."

"I am afraid so. There is no way to separate you with magic that we elves know of. She must separate willingly."

"When must it be done?"

"Now."

Without another word, Eragon pushed the tent flap open and walked slowly back towards Saphira's tent. Tears ran down his face as he entered and saw Saphira standing in front of him.

_Little one, what are you crying about?_

_Go away Saphira. I no longer want you._

_What?_

_I hate you! Leave the Varden! Never come back!_

Saphira now was staring at Eragon in disbelief. Then the thought hit her.

_Arya must have denied him again. He'll be back to normal in a few days._

_Saphira! Go away! Break away from me!_

Without speaking again, Saphira walked by Eragon and launched herself into the sky. Not to be seen again. Slowly, Eragon did his part and broke his bond with Saphira. As soon as it was done, Eragon collapsed.

**Several miles away from the Varden:**

_Murtagh! _A voice sounded in the red rider's head.

_Yes master. _

_The first step in my plan has begun. Eragon has separated from Saphira._

_How did you manage to do that?_

_My spy planted a false prophecy in the elven texts. Take Thorn and capture Saphira. Since Eragon's bond is broken with her she will be weak. Make her swear to the empire and bring her back here._

_Are we going to attack?_

_No. My spy also planted another false rumor. It speaks of another dragon egg. Arya will attempt to steal it and when she does we will ambush her._

_I will bring Saphira to you. We will be there tomorrow._

Murtagh broke the connection with the king and told Thorn their mission.

_How are you going to get Saphira to swear?_

_Galbatorix told me a spell that will force her to swear to him._

_Are you ready? I can see Saphira now._

_Well, this will be easier than expected._

With that, Murtagh mounted his dragon and Thorn shot into the sky. He roared loudly and before Saphira knew what hit her, Thorn slammed into her side and sent the blue dragoness spiraling towards the ground. Murtagh chuckled and ordered Thorn to catch her before she hit the ground. He did so and was barley able to stop her fall. Murtagh hopped off Thorn's back and used magic to bind Saphira with invisible chains.

_Murtagh! Let me go!_

_I'm afraid I cannot do that Saphira. We have some very special plans for you._

**Back at the Varden.**

Eragon was sitting on his bed with Arya by his side. Tears were steadily flowing down his face and he wouldn't let anyone into his mind. Slowly, he looked down at his hand and he yelped in surprise.

"Arya, my Gedway Ignasia is gone!"

Arya gasped and stared at his palm.

"Eragon, that can only mean one thing. Saphira has joined the king."

-

-

-

-

Thank you for reading and I really hope you can take the time to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Master, I have captured Saphira and Thorn said that Arya is following with Emerald. We have a problem though._ Murtagh said as he walked through the fort's gates.

_What is that problem? _

_Saphira has fallen into some sort of coma. She won't wake up._

_That does not surprise me. When a dragon is separated from its rider, that is a common occurrence._

_Thorn should be landing soon. What will we do about the other rider?_

_Kill her. Since Saphira is no longer a use to us, I have something special in mind for her._

_What is it?_

_You will see._

Murtagh hated having to listen to the king but ever since he was forced to join him, something forbid him from disobeying him. Slowly, the red rider opened a door that led to a large room. Thorn was standing next to an unconscious Saphira with Galbatorix and Shruikan not far away.

_Master, the dragon is not far away from the city. She will be her in moments. Eragon is with her._

_He will not be an issue. Eragon cannot use magic._

Suddenly, Galbatorix pulled out a large spike that Murtagh had never seen before.

"What is that?" Then Murtagh noticed that one of Shruikan's spikes was torn off and blood covered his back. "What did you do to Shruikan?"

"It was a punishment. He disobeyed me. I can no longer trust him."

"What will you do with him?"

"After Arya is killed, he will spend the rest of his life in my torture chambers."

Shruikan looked down at the ground and Murtagh could have sworn that he saw a tear run down the black dragon's face.

"What of Saphira?"

"I have found a use for Shruikan's spikes. They can pierce dragon scales with ease. I will kill Saphira in front of her own rider."

"What about the dragon race?"

"They will die out."

"Wait, why is Eragon even coming?"

"The prophecy told of a dragon egg in this fort. I reckon Eragon came to see if Saphira was here."

"What will you do to Eragon?"

"He will witness Saphira's death then be killed."

Suddenly, a window shattered and an emerald green dragon appeared and landed with a thud on the floor. Arya and Eragon jumped off his back and ran towards the king, hoping to catch him off guard.

The king was not to be caught off guard however. He held out his hand and Eragon and Arya were bound by chains that were lying on the floor. Emerald, who feared for Arya's life, tried to free them but fell for the same trap that the two elves fell for.

"So nice of you to join us. You have come just in time to see Saphira's death." Galbatorix sneered.

"No!" Eragon cried. "What have you done to her?"

"Never you mind."

Behind the king however, Saphira began to move around as she sensed the presence of her rider.

Galbatorix suddenly snapped Shruikan's spike in half and glared at the two chained elves.

"What did you do to Shruikan?"

Galbatorix didn't answer but grabbed another one of Shruikan's spikes and, with the use of magic, ripped it off of his spine. Shruikan roared in agony and dropped to the ground in pain. Blood was now covering the floor and Shruikan closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain. Slowly, he tried to stand but was blocked by a spell from the king. Suddenly, the black dragon's body was bent backwards and Shruikan's spine snapped.

"Stop! What did he do to deserve this?" Eragon cried, actually feeling sorry for the black dragon.

"You are released from the bonds I gave you." Galbatorix said, now shaking.

The king then left the now motionless Shruikan alone and walked over to Saphira. Slowly, he raised the spike above his head and prepared to kill the blue dragon.

Eragon felt a strange presence in his mind and before he knew it, he was on his head. Somehow the chains had broken and Eragon was now in a full sprint towards the king. The king didn't see him and his arm began to descend towards Saphira. Eragon jumped and stretched out his body.

Instead of killing Saphira, the blade was thrust through Eragon's body. Just as the blade protruded through Eragon, Saphira's eyes opened and she saw what Eragon had done. He roared and lashed out at the king, easily killing the man.

_Eragon! _She cried.

Saphira quickly stood up and ran over to Eragon who now had blood pouring out of his body. Saphira pulled out the spike and laid her head over the wound, stopping the blood flow.

_Saphira…_Eragon said very softly.

_Little one! Are you okay?_

_I'll be fine. I can't stay conscious._

_Can I trust you not to die on me?_

_I won't die. Check on Shruikan._

_What?_

_I couldn't have saved you without him. He gave me his strength. He is no longer under the king's influence._

Saphira lifted Eragon onto her back and walked over to Shruikan who was barely breathing.

_Are you okay Shruikan?_

I have noticed that this story isn't very popular so if you want I'll end it with the next chapter and continue _Raptor Girl and Brisingr. _


End file.
